Bath Time Banter
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: Mako just wants a bath.


He sighed as he sunk into the water, feeling the warm water soothe his aching muscles. It had been a long day and all e really wanted to do was have a bath. Most people thought it was a time-consuming activity, but Mako found it necessary to keeping sane.

A bath was always a good indicator of when someone needed to be unstressed.

The radio was buzzing from the other room with the scores of a recent pro-bending match. Since he'd been at the South Pole, everyone had been constantly surrounding Korra - trying to dote on her and be there for her, but he knew better. She would get sick of that fast.

And he hadn't had a moment with her since they'd slept together the other night. It was awkward and strange - everything a first time should have been. It had been the best night of his life.

A soft smile appeared on his face as he leaned back, letting his head rest on the rim of the tub, gazing at the ceiling.

"You look comfortable."

He opened his eyes and turned to see Korra standing there, smiling at him. He cleared his throat and pulled himself up. "Hey," he said softly, grinning. "You're alone. Should I be worried?"

She rolled her eyes and went over to him, kneeling beside the tub to rest her arms on the side and gaze at him. "I can't believe you didn't try to get me away from them. You just left me to the polarbeardogs."

"They were just doing what they thought would be best," he told her as he leaned over and kissed her gently. "But I don't mind getting you alone for a few minutes."

"Mmm…" She deepened the kiss and touched his cheek, her fingers brushing over his jawline. "Me either." As she pulled back, she moved her hand through the water. "I didn't know you actually enjoyed taking baths."

"They relax me."

"Oh. Well." She frowned. "This water is cold," she pointed out before using her firebending to warm it up.

He shivered a bit at the sudden temperature change and scoffed. "I could have done that. Besides. I like it lukewarm-" Mako stopped talking when he noticed her undoing the pelt around her waist. "-wh-what are you doing?"

"Getting undressed. And-" She went through her clothes and left them carelessly on the floor before stepping in and turning her back to the opposite side of the tub so she could properly look at him. "-I like it hotter."

"What if your parents catch us? I don't think I can go through that-"

"Relax," she smiled, leaning over and kissing him again. "They're all outside, watching the kids. We've got a while. You know how Meelo can be."

He relaxed and licked his lips when she pulled away. "In that case…" He took a hold of her hand and tugged her over to him so that she could press her backside against his chest. "I'd rather you be over here," he whispered in her ear before kissing a line down her neck. He made a noise of protest as a bit of her flapping hair got in his mouth. Reaching in, he tugged the little ties off, throwing them to the side. "That's better." He pushed her hair over her shoulder and started leaving a trail of kisses over her shoulder. "I didn't take you for liking baths either."

"Well, I like them when I share them with someone," Korra joked, earning a little bite on her shoulder. "Hey!" She huffed, heating the water so it was nearly boiling.

"Ow-" He huffed and pulled back as the steam filled the room. "-You know better than to make me jealous."

Korra raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. "And you know better than to not bite me."

His steady gaze met hers. "Is that a threat?"

She shrugged. "Could be."

"Well-" He pulled her into his arms and as their lips grazed one another, he spoke. "-I happen to get turned on when the Avatar threatens me."

Korra's breathing shook. "I thought it didn't matter if I was the Avatar or not."

"It doesn't. But it matters that I'm about to kiss you," he said smoothly, his fingers tracing her spine.

"Oh." Korra sat there and nodded. "Okay."

He laughed softly and leaned in to kiss her, deepening it immediately as he parted her lips with his tongue. Letting out a soft groan, his hands slid down her arms and brushed against her thighs under the water.

"Mmm…" Her arms slipped around his neck, responding eagerly to his kisses. "Mako-Mako!" Her eyes widened when she felt his fingers stroke her clit. She snapped her legs shut and trapped his hand there.

"It's hard to do this if you're going to do that," he said innocently, wiggling his hand. She exhaled and tried to relax. Silently, she complied.

"Tell me if you don't want me to do it." His fingers slid along the folds before pressing two fingers into her.

She gasped and leaned back against him, her head falling on his shoulder. "Mako…"

"Is that telling me you don't want it?" Mako chuckled and reached his hand out of the water to stroke one of her breasts, loving the weight of it in his palm. He tweaked the nipple, eliciting a squeak from her.

"I definitely-" She panted, anxious at how easy his fingers moved. Her toes curled in the water, her heels trying to dig into the bottom, but slipping.

He noticed Korra was easy to get off.

"Korra…" He breathed, brushing his nose against her neck. She always smelled good. Like faint ginger and snow. Even now, he could smell panda lilies. Did she wear something?

"Mako-" Her body arched as she grabbed at the rim of the bathtub, gasping. He closed his eyes as he felt her constrict his fingers before pulling them out. "-you are evil." She admonished, turning around to kiss him slowly.

"I try," he joked and yelped when he felt her grab his cock. "Spirits! Be nice."

She tugged. "That's what you get." She leaned in and kissed him again.

"Korra," he groaned, pulling her by her hips. "This tub is too small," he whispered, getting up, dripping wet. He bent down and scooped her up without effort.

"Mako-" Her eyes widened as he stepped out. She felt the damp warmth of the steam in the room and felt the cold surface of the counter. "Hey-"

"You started it." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her breast, his fingers tracing her hip. "And I intend to finish it." He heard a soft sigh from her mouth and felt her hand run through his hair.

"You could have at least let me dry," she whispered, leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes.

"What's the fun of that? Making a mess is the point," Mako argued before cupping her under her knee and tugging her roughly so her rear rested on the edge. He wrapped said leg around his waist and pressed his hands down on the surface as he slid into her.

She let out a gasp and grabbed at him shoulders. "M-Mako," she breathed, meeting his gaze. Her other leg wrapped around so that heels dug into his lower backside. He groaned as he pressed deeper into her.

"You're so beautiful," he admitted as he pulled her mouth to hers and began thrusting. He was surprised to find her tongue slipping into his mouth. "Korra…"

Her arms slowly slid around his neck, moving a bit so she could move against him. "You feel so good," she whispered between thrusts. It was easier than the first time and this time, she didn't have to worry about any kind of pain. All she felt was the sheer pleasure of their bodies moving together.

Mako pressed his face to her neck and began nipping the skin, listening to what she liked. With each moan she let out, he urged forward with rougher thrusts, his mouth sliding down to her breasts to play special attention to them.

She started murmuring his name and he loved the way she looked. Her head tipped back, the ends of her hair damp from their bath together. Her skin looked beautiful under the soft amber light of the lamp, glistening from the water.

If he were sane, he wouldn't let her put clothes back on.

"Spirits," he breathed, lapping his tongue against her nipple as she dug her fingers into his skin, carving out crescent moons. Those would leave marks. "Korra-"

He felt her tug at his hair until he was eye-level with her. Their eyes met and he could have sworn he felt the fire of her skin burning him. "I love you," he panted, leaning his forehead against hers as he sped up his movements. She gasped and kept muttering 'yes', her lips fluttering against his with that one syllable.

With a few more long thrusts, he felt her crash and he pressed his mouth to hers to keep her from making noise. As she reached that high, he followed, his body moving at a slower rate to keep that feeling between them.

He panted and let his head fall on her shoulder, his fingers stroking her backside. "You knew what you were doing when you came in here."

Korra sighed softly and nipped his ear. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."


End file.
